Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 6: The Return (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
in this episode, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy go fight Master Kaikenski, on the surface. Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 23 This is Tominator777's entry to the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Fanon Contest Under construction The episode the episode starts with the Krusty Krab getting a delivery of many different kinds of hot sauce, Super hot, insanely hot, "can't touch this" hot, classic SpongeBob hot, Volcano Hot, and Sun Level hot, along with many different kinds of sushi that'll be added to the menu, Patrick comes, and wants a Krabby patty with the "can't touch this" sauce, so then SpongeBob gets Patrick the order, Patrick touches the sauce, and he burns his finger, and the music, "Can't Touch This" starts playing, with a compilation of Patrick's stupidity with eating the sandwich without it burning his mouth, the Sandwich with "Can't Touch this" sauce. Patrick's hands are red from the Sandwich, and he runs to a sink to cool down his hands, Patrick: *pants* man... that. was. hot. man.. *continues panting*, *sighs*, all better, my hands are now cooled down, i'll go reorder a different patty '', but Patrick sees his other patty, and decides not not waste it, Squidward tells him to hold on: '''Squidward:' Now Patrick, before you do something stupid, let me put this glass of water down here, before you go burning the Krusty Krab '' '''Patrick:' Relax Squidward, i'm not going to burn down the Krusty Krab, Patrick eats the other Patty and starts to Burp flames. meanwhile at Shady shoals rest home, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are resting as usual, until it's lunch time for them, meanwhile, some ninjas raid the retirement home, they stole some money, but Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy decide to get out of retirement, and go back to super heroes, they do the memorable "MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY UNITE!!", and then they chase down the ninjas, Mermaid Man stuns 3 of the ninja with the merma-rang, and then punches the ninja right in the face. Barnacle Boy punches, both of the other stunned ninjas, and the 4th and 5th ninja that was in there managed to get away, but both of the ninjas, got caught by mermaid man and barnacle boy, and the 5 ninjas got sentenced to jail for 25 years, for stealing money, and trashing the cars on the street, and the police found stolen and pirated police footage in the ninjas's pockets, and the ninjas were put into a cell. meanwhile, Patrick was sleeping in the krusty krab, and Mr Krabs and SpongeBob were closing up, and forgot about Patrick sleeping, Plankton was planning on trying to steal the formula for the new sushi that arrived, so plankton squeezed through the doors of the krusty krab, but then a bucket of "water" fell on him, he tried to lift the bucket fast enough, and then a machine hand drops a lighter, plankton uses his mini-sprayer to put out the match fastly enough so it doesn't burn him. Plankton saw an idea for his next plan, he went into Patrick's brain, and he set up a Control thing to control Patrick: '''Plankton:' I know exactly what to do, i'll control the brain of Patrick, and then, steal the new formula, so then Patrick goes into Mister Krabs's office and destroys his safe with the Patrick's Karate, but the new formula isn't in there, so he breaks the door again, and then decides to smash up the parts of the krusty krab looking for it. so he smashes up spongeBob's kitchen, he smashes the katchup containers, the mustard containers, and the mayonnaise containers, and he smashes the door to the patty vault, but then he smashes the door next to it, he looks around for more doors, before he can find the formula, he eventually finds the right door, and he finds the formula for the new sushi that arrived at the Krusty Krab earlier he takes the formula, but then, the security doors shut very quickly, and the alarm goes off, and then, Plankton feels ready to escape, Patrick chops the metal door really hard many times till it falls, and then, he looked for an exit, so he hits on the metal really hard, in an attempt to escape from the Krusty Krab, he kept hitting on the door with Patrick's Karate, until the door finally broke. and then Patrick dealt with a laser barrier, at the front door, Patrick hit the wall enough, that it broke, and Patrick broke through, Patrick destroyed the laser barriers, and made it out of the Krusty Krab, Plankton had the formula. later the next day, Mr Krabs saw the Krusty Krab security system all busted up, Mr Krabs was confused at this, until he checked the security cameras, to find out that plankton stole the formula, the Krusty Krab is closed for a bit, Meanwhile, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were defeating tons of Ninjas with the Laser of justice, The laser of justice teleports them to the court, but more "defeated" as in, they are weakened, but then Eric came by and decided to enter the krusty krab, and then he orders 115 Krabby Patties, and then Eric sits down, and gets ready to eat the sandwich, which he has a bottle of Sun-hot sauce to put in it, So Eric drinks all of the hot sauce in the bottle, and then a BSOD appears Squidward Errrrrric! meanwhile, Patrick is on his computer, he is searching on the web for some stuff, he found a game he liked, and it was called "SpongeBob's Boating Bash", and he started the play the game, and then: it turns out an ad was going to play, Patrick: What?!, then it increased into 3 ads, Patrick: oh, you got to be kidding me. and then it increased to 5 ads Patrick: well at least i can minimize the window. and then the ads went full screen by itself, Patrick: man, these guys are smart, but i know what to do. meanwhile, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, already beat 300 ninjas, and the duo are still prepared for anything, so they take more ninjas, and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy start pwning the ninjas with the Merma-rang, and then Mermaid Man dropkicked some of the Ninjas and pwned them with the trusty arrest laser, and they did pretty much numbers on them, then many of the criminals get arrested, eventually the classic villains (like the dirty bubble) come back for revenge. meanwhile, SpongeBob was starting back to work SpongeBob: phew, it's finally fixed, now it's time to go back to work., so then SpongeBob starts going back to work, when SpongeBob does get back to work, SpongeBob starts flipping some patties, meanwhile, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy was still fighting ninjas, Mermaid Man: how many more ninjas are there? Barnacle Boy: ' ''there isn't anymore. '''Mermaid Man: ok, let's head back home. meanwhile, back at the Krusty Krab, a person walks into the Krusty Krab, and orders 98 Krabby Patties,Squidward: SpongeBob, 98 Krabby Patties SpongeBob: ok, Squidward, i'll get them served., so SpongeBob serves up some Krabby Patties, Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014